


Buried Secrets

by lilynicole1313



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious woman appears in Camelot with powers to match Merlin's, she catches the young warlock's eye and the disdain of Arthur. The longer she stays, the more she realizes she's connected to the one person she vowed to destroy. But her parentage isn't the only secret in Camelot... (Currently on hiatus!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. I've had a bad case of writer's block, but I'm back :)  
> I've just recently gotten into the Merlin fandom, and I love it! So, like usual, I own nothing but my characters and my plot. Read and Review, please, and as always, enjoy :)

Chapter One: First Impressions

The north wind whistled through the trees, rustling the few leaves barely hanging onto their limbs. A lone figure trekked through the Darkling Woods, her soft footsteps crunching the fallen leaves underfoot. She shivered as the early morning air blew around her, seeping under her cloak. “What a name.” She muttered, peering around her. “Couldn't name them the Lightling Woods, could they?” She freed her hand from the cloak and a small ball of light appeared before her, illuminating the area around the young woman. “That's better.”

She pulled her cloak closer and flipped the hood over her head. Camelot's magnificent castle loomed overhead, taking her breath away. Her eyes locked on the castle, larger than the one she'd left in Baldor. “Don't worry Uther Pendragon, we'll meet soon.” She promised. As she neared Camelot's citadel walls, she waved her hand, killing the orb. Throughout Albion, ruler after ruler were following in Uther Pendragon's footsteps and outlawing magic. It wouldn't do her or her king any good for her to die for a simple light spell. “Congratulations, Uther. You've successfully built your massive kingdom on hatred.”

She passed through the gates just as the sun started to peek over the horizon, the guards eying her, but not moving. Although it was just past sunrise, Camelot's citizens were already awake, moving in unison toward a centrale locale. “Where are you going?” She pondered, watching the people curiously. She adjusted her bag, slung over her shoulder and under her cloak, and joined the throng of locals. The closer they moved to the mystery location, the stronger a sweet aroma became. She took a deep breath a smile gracing her full lips. “Sweet rolls?” Her stomach growled loudly, and she set off in search of the source of the delicious smell. The market-square, bordering the lower town and the citadel, was quite a bit larger than the market square in Baldor, but she manuvered around the people, coming to a stop in front of a bakery stand.

The baker, an elderly, homely man, greeted her with a toothless smile. “Good morning, miss. What can I do for ye, miss?”

She lowered her hood, as the sun was heating up the city air, and started digging around in her bag, huffing as her carefully braided her fell into her eyes. “Good morning, sir. Two sweet rolls, please.” She greeted him warmly, passing him four gold pieces for two soft, warm sweet rolls.

“Thank ye.” He pocketed the two extra coins. “Come back anytime.”

She took a bite of the bread, savoring the flavor. As she ate, she turned her attention to the castle, studying it. Suddenly, someone raced around the corner and knocked into her, causing her to fall and lose her last sweet roll. She started to pick herself up, taking a deep breath to prevent her from doing something idiotic (like smiting the imbecile that ruined her breakfast) when the young man who'd caused this appeared in front of her. “I'm so sorry.” He offered his hand to help her up.

She ignored it, getting back to her feet. “Are you?” She countered, annoyed.

“Come with me. I'll replace your roll, miss.” His honey blonde hair fell just to his bright blue eyes.

“That's not necessary.”

“I insist.” He walked her back to the baker. “George would have a fit if he found out one of his rolls went to the rats.” He paused. “Of course, so did my old boots.”

“Those poor rats probably died, then.” She retorted, still glaring at him.

“Sire!” George bowed deeply. “What may I do for you?”

“This young woman lost her roll to the street rats on my behalf.” He laid a handful of gold coins down. “Also, my servant forgot my breakfast.”

George gave the young man his toothless smile. “He's forgetful, that one.”

“Yes.” He shook his head. “If I didn't feel badly for the boy, I'd fire him.” He handed a sweet roll to her. “My apologies. I hope you'll forgive me.”

She bowed her head to him. “Perhaps.” She bit into the warm roll, her eyes still on him. He seemed familiar to her, and she couldn't figure out why.

“Before you go, may I inquire your name?”

“Emma.” She hesitated before answering. “Yours?”

“Arthur.” He kissed her hand. “I bid you farewell, Emma.”

It was quickly growing warmer in Camelot, and she shed her cloak completely, watching Arthur as he left. He reminded her of Carrigan, Baldor's crown prince. Carrigan was about the same height as Arthur, although his hair was black and long (Carrigan usually wore it in a small ponytail at the base of his neck), and Carrigan's eyes were nearly black, but there was that familiar air of arrogance and superiority around Arthur that mirrored Carrigan.

She turned her back on Arthur's retreating figure and headed for the castle again, pausing at the walls. It seemed better guarded than she'd believed, making her job slightly harder, but she wasn't worried. She had three months to gather information on Uther and to find her birth parents, and she was confident it was more than enough time.

She turned away from the castle, in need of a room. There were three places to stay in Camelot and one was right across from her. She strolled through the doors of the Rising Sun, marching up to the bartender. “One room, please.”

He just looked at her. “What's a pretty young thing like you doing here, miss?”

“Looking for a place to sleep.” She responded evenly. “I would like a room.”

He laughed. “Unless you want to sleep in my room tonight, I ain't got nothing available.”

Without responding, she turned on her heel, letting the door slam behind her. An elder gentleman stopped in his tracks, staring at her as she glanced around for an inn. “Are you lost, m'lady?”

Her gaze landed on the white haired gentleman. “Just looking for a room, sir.”

“If you would allow me to help, I know of an inn. Follow me.”

She paused, wondering if she should go with him, but she felt as though she knew him somehow. He led her to a building closer to the lower town, pausing in front of the door. “Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“You're quite welcome, m'lady. If you require anything at all, don't hesitate to call on me.”

“That would be easier if you told me your name, sir.”

“Gaius.”

True to the strange man's word, the Camelot Inn had a spare room. Emma stepped inside her rented room, tossing her small pack on the bed. A dirty mirror faced the wardrobe and she huffed, glancing around the dusty space. “You'd think they'd clean their rooms once in a while.” She held her hand out and spoke quietly. “ _áfeormian min geruma_.”

The dirt and dust vanished from the floor, the wardrobe; even the bed sheets were cleaner. “That's better.”

She removed the tie from the bottom of the braid, loosening the tightly plaited strands. Her dark red hair, wavy now from the braid fell to just above the small of her back. The near invisible freckles dotting her nose marred her porcelain skin, and on her wrist, she bore a crescent shaped birthmark. She scrunched her nose as she stared at her reflection, pale green eyes wide and clear. “Now the only thing in the room left to clean is you.” She spoke to her reflection, grinning mischievously, and turned to the iron tub in the corner. “ _áberan mec burna.”_ Clear water sprang up from the bottom of the tub, quickly filling it to her liking. After her immensely satisfying bath, she yawned, exhaustion catching up to her after three days' nonstop traveling, and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning she dressed, pulling a simple cotton dress over her head. It was her maid's, but it fit her perfectly, and she pulled half her hair back, letting the rest of it fall before she tucked her necklace inside the dress. With a basket on her arm for fresh berries from the Forest of Brechfa, she left the city. “It's beautiful here. Much better than the Darkling Woods.” She said in awe, looking around. She saw an overgrown footpath leading off to her left and she cocked her head. A tingle started in her fingers, and she knew someone had enchanted this path. “Let's see where you lead.”

Emma followed the path to a small, crystal clear lake, where it led around the bank to a rushing waterfall. She frowned when she reached the dead end, until she caught sight of an opening behind the pouring water. “Caves do like to hide behind you, you know.” She told the waterfall, her hand outstretched to stop the water as she ran inside. “Let's see what treasures I can find, shall we? _áberan mec léohtfæt_.”

An orb of light appeared in front of her, floating beside her. She carefully trekked further into the cave, oblivious to the footsteps behind her.

“What are you doing in here?”

She reacted quickly, muttering “ _ábregdan se léohtfæt_ ,” under her breath, and plunged the cave back into darkness.

A barely audible whisper sounded far too loud in the cave, and the orb reappeared. Shadows from the light flickered over his face as the orb floated beside a young man, his deep blue eyes narrowed. “What are you doing in here?” He repeated.

“What are _you_ doing in here?” She countered, her arms crossed. “I was just exploring.”

He tilted his head. “Exploring? I, uh, how exactly – are you a sorceress?”

The question caught her completely off guard and she frowned at him. “You're not making any sense.”

He started pacing in front of her, his brow furrowed. “I'm not the one not making sense. You are. I enchanted that path, so how did you find it?”

“How did you manage to enchant an entire path? That's extremely powerful magic. I mean, one time I tried to hide my room from Carrigan and the spell lasted for only two minutes.” She rushed, stopping herself before she told him any more.

He ran a hand through his hair, his face turning pink. “Um, thank you. I'm Merlin, by the way.”

“You're not going to tell anyone about me, are you?” She questioned suspiciously.

He laughed. “What? No! Then they'd know about me. What's your name?”

“Emma.”

“Well, it's very nice to meet you, Emma.” He gave her a tentative smile.

“It's nice to meet you too, Merlin.” Silence filled the cave and Emma shifted, looking everywhere but at Merlin. “I should go back to finding some berries.” She broke the silence and began to walk past him.

“If you're hungry, I have plenty of food.” He sat the small sack he'd been carrying down and looked at the floor of the cave. His eyes flashed golden and two soft pillows appeared at his feet.

Emma slowly sank down onto the pillow across from him, watching him carefully as he pulled two sweet rolls, slices of ham wrapped up, cheese, and grapes out of the bundle, unfolding it to form a makeshift blanket. “I don't want to take your food.”

“Nonsense.” He held up a slice of ham. “I won't be able to eat it all.”

She took the offered slice and bit into it. The molasses glaze tasted amazing and she licked her lips, reminded of the food in Baldor. It didn't take the two long to devour the food Merlin had brought with him, and she sighed contentedly as the last bite of ham disappeared. “That was delicious.”

They made their way back to Camelot, mostly in silence. She still had to find a way into the castle. That was the only way she would accomplish her mission. She and Merlin had just left the market square when someone yelled his name. “MERLIN!”

He stopped, turning toward the voice as the young man who'd ruined her breakfast the day before ran up to them. “Yes, Sire?”

“I have been looking all over for you. My chambers need cleaning, my armor polished, my clothes washed-oh. Hello, Emma.” He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, having yet to forgive him for the previous day. “Arthur, isn't it?”

“Prince Arthur, actually.” Merlin interjected. “I should go.” He left Emma standing there with Uther Pendragon's son.

“He's useless.” Arthur sighed. “What my father wouldn't give for some decent help around the castle.”

She perked up. She was about to call him out on his treatment of Merlin, but she changed her mind. “I can help.”

He backed up, looking her up and down. “Yes, yes. I think you'll do nicely. Follow me, Emma.” She dutifully followed him to the throne room of the castle. “Wait here.”

Red and gold tapestries hung from the wall; Camelot's crest directly behind the king's throne. “Not as dreary as I thought.” She mumbled. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her and she turned, seeing the king stride toward her. She reluctantly sank into a bow. “My Lord.”

“You may stand.” His voice was strong and deep, used to barking orders to burn sorcerers at the stake. He commanded the attention of all in the room, his back straight and his eyes boring straight through her. “Arthur tells me you may be of assistance to us.”

Being in the same room with the man responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people just like her sent a fire she'd never known before surging through her entire body. Yet she forced herself to look into his pale green eyes and be respectful. “Yes, sire, I can.”

“Arthur!”

The doors reopened and Arthur walked to her side. Uther took a sudden step back, his mouth slack as he stared between Arthur and Aliana. “Yes, Father?” Arthur prompted, his brow furrowed.

Uther shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. “Send her to the kitchens. She will help there for now.”

He led her down a flight of steps down to a cooler part of the castle; the scent of garlic and basil wafted from the large kitchen. A woman shorter than Aliana was washing the dishes, her back toward the door. “Guinevere, I have some help for you.”

She turned, her warm brown eyes lighting up for a moment when she saw Arthur. “That's great. Thank you.”

He nodded, and Aliana flashed Guinevere a smile. “I'm Emma.”

“You can call me Gwen, Emma.” She smiled back. “Right now, I need you to get the plates ready for Arthur, Uther, and Morgana.”

Aliana nodded, getting straight to work. Soon, all three plates were filled with boiled potatoes, chicken, green beans, and roasted apples. “It's ready.”

Guinevere set the last two tankards in place as Merlin slid inside, tripping over the broom handle. He grinned sheepishly at Aliana, grabbing one of the plates, and left just as quickly. Aliana chuckled, shifting to the side when Gwen reached over her. “Grab the last plate. You'll be taking it to Uther.”


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter Two: The Search Begins

“Damn!” The word slipped out as Uther's dinner tray tumbled out of her hands as she stumbled on the chipped step halfway up the staircase. She huffed, looking down at the mess. “Are you done tripping me?” She asked the step, looking around to see if anyone was around. Her eyes flashed gold and she held her hand out, fixing the chipped stone. She moved her hand over to fix the tray and clean the mess, but footsteps coming her way caught her attention. Emma dropped to her knees and started to pick up the broken plate.

“Oh, hello, Emma.” Merlin greeted her warmly.

The edge of the ceramic sliced her palm open as she glanced up at him. “Damn!” She swore again, quickly wrapping the king's napkin around her palm to stop the bleeding. “Hi, Merlin.” She blew a stray hair out of her eyes.

He knelt down beside her, helping her clean the mess. “You alright?”

“That cracked step tripped me. Again.”

Merlin focused his gaze on her. “You need to be careful, Emma. If Uther hears a whisper about magic, he won't stop until he finds out who's behind it.”

She sighed, getting to her feet. “I know, Merlin.”

He took the try from her. “Go get Gaius to patch that up for you. I'll take this to Uther.”

“Thank you.”

She took off, heading for the court physician's room. The door was open and she peered inside, looking for him. Papers littered every table in the space, and numerous bottles of unrecognizable things lined the shelves. “May I help you?” Gaius asked, turning to face her.

“I, uh, cut my hand.” She held her right hand out, still covered with the now blood soaked napkin.

He smiled sympathetically at her. “Sit down. It won't take long, Emma.” She did, pushing her sleeve up and watching him as he began to prepare a paste to put on her hand. “How are you liking Camelot?”

“It's...nice.” She winced as the paste stung her open wound. “It's different.”

He nodded knowingly, his eyes landing on the leather bracer she wore everyday. “There. I think we're done. Unless there's another cut under there.” He tied a bandage around the cut.

She hastily pulled her sleeve down. “No. Just an odd mark on my wrist. Thanks, Gaius.”

“Odd how?” She could tell that she'd piqued the physician's interest.

“Um, it's just...you know, I think I should go help Merlin, since he helped me out earlier.” She rushed out.

She headed to see if Uther had anything that needed to be washed, as laundry day fell on Friday. As she moseyed back toward his chambers, she ran into his ward, or rather, his ward nearly ran into her. Emma tried to move, but a guard was coming around the corner and she had nowhere to go. “Oh, I'm so sorry!” Uther's ward, grabbed her hand as Emma started to lose her balance.

“It's alright, m'lady.” Emma bowed her head to the woman.

She gave her a friendly smile. “You must be Emma, yes? Gwen's told me about you. I'm Morgana.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgana.” Emma again bowed her head. “Gwen and Merlin speak fondly of you.”

“How long have you been here? I've been ill, and haven't been out of my chambers for a few days.”

“Three days, m'lady.”

“Well, I wish you luck. You'll need it to deal with the king.”

Emma pondered on Morgana's words as she continued to the king's chambers. “What did she mean by that?”

Uther wasn't in his chambers, but his breakfast tray still sat on the table. She gathered the dirty clothes and bed sheets in the basket underneath his bed, and sat the breakfast tray on top of the clothes. “Why are people so messy?” She curled her lip, staring at the dirt covered floor. “ _áfeormian min geruma_.” Her eyes flashed gold and the dirt and dust vanished. “This is quite possibly the cleanest this room's ever been.” She surveyed the floor, a gleam in her eye. After checking to see if anyone was headed toward the room, she held her hand out over the basket. Her eyes flashed gold once more, and she attempted to remake the bed.

“How is it coming?” Merlin knocked on the open door, laughing as the bed sheet came undone for the fifth time. “Are you sure you've done this before?” He teased, stepping over to her.

“Yes.” She answered testily.

Merlin grabbed the sheet. “I'll help you out, and you can help me muck out the stables before Arthur puts me in the stocks.”

“Sounds fair.”

He remade the bed in under three minutes while she put away the king's clean shirts. After she dumped the tray in with the other dishes, Merlin offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She rolled her eyes, but took his arm. “You're an idiot.”

“Arthur tells me that a lot.” He grinned. “We've got a new horse in, and no one's been able to tame him yet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He's in the pen.”

Emma left Merlin in the stables, heading over to the pen. A beautiful palomino stallion trotted around, his head held high. She unlatched the gate, closing it back behind her. “Hello, you.” She spoke quietly as the horse stopped in his tracks, staring at her. “You're gorgeous, you know?” He whinnied, stomping his foot. “You want an apple?” She quickly conjured one in her dress pocket and pulled it out, offering it to the horse.

He edged closer, stopping when he could just reach the apple. Emma took a couple steps back, the apple still in her outstretched hand. “Come on.” He followed her around the pen, and when he was close enough for her to touch, she let him have it. He ate the treat happily, paying no attention to her as she stroked his neck. “That's a good boy.”

Emma was unaware of the crowd that gathered around the pen to watch her, and Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana were at the front. She continued petting him. “You're not wild, are you?” She still spoke in a low, soothing voice. “I think I'll call you Silver.”

She turned to call out to Merlin, when she saw the crowd of knights. “Hey Merlin, is there any more room in the stables?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Well, Silver needs somewhere to sleep, doesn't he?”

As the four young people made their way back into the castle, they heard raised voices coming from the throne room. “-can't accuse everyone in the kingdom of sorcery!” Arthur yelled. They stepped just inside, and Emma saw an older peasant woman standing beside a guard in front of the king. “We don't have any proof-”

“Then find some!” Uther spat. “It is not normal for water to turn into wine, Arthur!”

“What's going on?” Merlin whispered to Morgana, who was regarding Uther with a scowl.

Morgana turned her head slightly. “This woman went to draw water from the well, and instead of water, she got wine. Uther thinks there's another sorcerer in the city.”

“Does he always suspect sorcery?” Emma asked, trying not to look at the king.

“Usually, yes.” Morgana replied quietly.

“How am I supposed to track down a sorcerer if the townspeople are drunk, Father?” Arthur countered. “I can't go tonight.”

“The longer you wait, the easier it will be for them to slip through our fingers! Go!”

Arthur stomped off, grabbing Merlin's shirt and dragging him with him. Morgana followed him out with Gwen behind her, and Emma trailed behind. Since the king would be busy looking for a sorcerer, he shouldn't need her, and she could finally explore Camelot's records. “Let's go find my parents.” She told herself, trudging along to the castle's library. She stopped right outside the door. Taking a deep breath to slow her heart rate, she pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside the library.

Endless shelves stood in the middle of the large room and along the walls. An unoccupied desk sat right at the far end, and tables dotted the floor in between the shelves. A fragrance of parchment and ink permeated the room and Emma took a deep breath, the familiar aroma comforting her. She began to wander around the room, looking for a genealogy volume that would help her. “What are you hiding?” She spoke softly to the first volume she'd pulled down from the shelf, sitting down at the closest table.

After half an hour of flipping through the book, she sighed, letting her head fall onto the book. “Surely they're in here somewhere.”

“What are you doing, child?”

She jumped guiltily, not sure if she was actually allowed inside the library or not, and hastily closed the book, handing it back to him. “I was just leaving.”

Emma reached her hand out to pull the door open. “Whoever you're looking for, I will be able to help you find.” He spoke again. “My name's Geoffery, and as the court genealogist, I keep track of everyone born in Camelot, even the commoners.”

She turned back to him. “I'm looking for the parents of a friend of mine. I haven't any idea if they were nobility or not, though.”

He nodded thoughtfully, still holding the book. “Is there anything you can give me to help, for instance your friend's name?”

“Yes, sir. Her name is Aliana.”

As she walked back to her small room, an idea struck her. She turned on her heel, going instead to look for Merlin. She caught up with him, trudging behind Arthur as the prince searched for a sorcerer. “Merlin, let's go check out this water situation.” She yanked on his sleeve, pulling him away from the prince.

“But Arthur-”

“Actually, that's not a bad idea.” Arthur spoke to them without turning around. “Go see if there's anything suspicious around the well in town and the one we have underground.”

Merlin freed his arm from Emma, taking her hand in his. “We can't fix this.” He told her, speaking quietly. “If Uther catches wind of any more magic-”

“We'll be careful.” She promised, stopping at the well. “Did we bring a cup?”

He shook his head. “I'll grab one from Gaius. Don't do anything, Emma.”

“Alright, but hurry.” She waited for a few minutes, tapping her foot. “Come on, Merlin.”

He suddenly appeared in front of her, thrusting a tin cup at her. “Here.” He bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“Took you long enough.” She muttered, pumping the water out. Instead of cool, clear water, however, deep red wine poured out of the spout. Emma took a sip, passing the cup to Merlin. “It's good.”

He followed suit, licking his lips. “Yeah. We should talk to Gaius.”

“About what?”

Merlin leaned over, whispering in her ear. “Gaius knows about me, and he'll know what to do. Trust me.”

* * * * * * *

Emma waited until the guards marched by, darting out of the alley. Gaius's words ran through her mind, _the less magic you two use, the less Uther will know_ , but she had the power to fix it, and she wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. She made it to the well without any of the guards spotting her. She snorted quietly, hiding behind a cart. “If they're always this observant, we won't have any problems when Darin finally comes.” She held her breath, knowing that if she were caught outside past curfew, she'd end up in the stocks. Or Uther would accuse her of magic, and she'd lose her head, but she had to risk it. “This better work.” She muttered, placing her hands on the well spout. “ _ábýwan se burna_.”


	3. A Slip of the Guard

Chapter Three: A Slip of The Guard

The following morning, Uther was in an uproar. Emma, Merlin, and all the inhabitants of the castle were inside the throne room, and Merlin kept glancing over at Emma. She kept her gaze forward, knowing exactly why the king was furious. “Can you explain this, Arthur?” He took the pitcher of water Emma had brought up to his chambers earlier and poured it out. “Just yesterday, we had wine in our well. And now we have water! How did this happen?”

“I don't know, sire.”

“Whoever turned our water to wine in the first place is making us look like fools!” He dropped the pitcher and it landed with a clunk. “Did you find anything of suspicion?”

“No, sire.” Arthur's tone was even and his back was rigid.

“So they got away?”

“Yes, sire.”

“This is not acceptable!” He roared, making Arthur take a quick step back. Emma narrowed her eyes, silently watching him. “This better not happen again, Arthur, or I will hold you personally accountable. There is nothing but evil in the hearts of those who practice magic!”

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Arthur bowed before his father. “If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be.” Arthur stormed out, letting the heavy door slam behind him.

* * * * * * *

Emma rolled over on her bed, the Camelot sunrise peeking through her window. Her bedroom, a space smaller than the royal pantry, was immaculate. Her plain dresses she'd borrowed from her maid in Baldor were folded neatly in a crate she'd snatched from the kitchen. A cracked mirror, a gift from Morgana, hung above the crate, and dangling from the corner was Emma's most treasured possession: her mother's necklace. It was an intricately carved gold pendant with a rose in the middle and the leaves forming a cross. She'd had it as long as she could remember, along with the mark on her right wrist.

She slipped into a pale green dress, lacing up her leather bracer on her right wrist before braiding and pinning up her hair. After clasping the necklace around her neck, she left, ready to finish the day's tasks.

“Good morning, Emma.”

“Morning, Gwen.” She yawned, plating the king's breakfast and carefully setting it on the tray, along with a pitcher of water.

When she was finished, she started toward the door, like she'd done every day for the past three and a half weeks, but Gwen grabbed her arm, Morgana's breakfast tray balanced skillfully in her other hand. “Uther's relieved you of your duties today, after your regular chores are done.”

“Really? Why?”

“He's going to be occupied all day and said he wouldn't need you, but you are to remain near the castle, just in case.”

“Alright. I'll find something to do, then.” She followed the familiar path to Uther's chambers, knocking on the heavy wooden doors. “Sire, I have your breakfast.” She called, huffing. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could explore some more.

“Come in!”

She set the tray on the table, pouring some water into his cup. While he ate in silence, she changed his sheets and swept the floor, catching a tiny mouse when he scurried past her. “Shh.” She soothed the scared creature. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you talking to?” Uther asked suddenly, turning in his chair to face her.

“I found the mouse, Sire.” She answered, taking the tray back in her hand.

He nodded. “Very well. You may leave.”

Emma bowed, her jaw clenching slightly, and exited the room. “This better be worth it, Darin.” She mumbled under her breath.

She went in search of Merlin after helping Gwen with the dishes, hoping to spend some more time with the young warlock. They'd grown close since they met in the cave, and she often helped him with mucking out the stables. “Where could he possibly be?” She sighed, pushing open the door to the grounds and stepping outside.

The clank of metal on metal and Arthur's voice ( _“Are you men or cowards? Don't just stand there! You've got to fight!”_ ) coming from the training grounds caught her attention and she doubled back, pausing at the edge. Merlin was resting on the grass, watching Arthur with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Arthur was in full battle armor, pacing in front of his knights and the knight recruits, who, judging by the prince's crossed arms and his sharp tone, weren't living up to his expectations. He ripped off his gauntlet and sent it flying through the air. It landed with a dull thud in front of a boy who looked no more than sixteen, his eyes wide, and he took a hasty step back. “Will someone here show me they actually know how to use a sword?” Arthur bellowed, glowering at the recruits.

“Knight tryouts, huh?” She smirked to herself, an idea forming. “This is going to be good.”

She waited for a few minutes and when no one picked up the gauntlet, she marched to the gauntlet, her steps sure and strong. She was smiling, her shoulders back and her back straight, as she approached Arthur. She bent down and with the gauntlet in hand, spoke. “I accept your challenge, Prince Arthur.” Her voice was steady and she cocked an eyebrow, staring down the prince of Camelot.

She knew she should be careful, to not let them find out who she was beforehand, but this was something she knew she could do. Sixty second combat with Arthur? No problem.

His lips pursed. “You cannot.”

“Knight's Code.” She countered. “I accepted it, and we have to fight.” She turned the gauntlet in her hand, smirking at him. “Unless you're scared, Sire.”

“Scared?” He forced a laugh. “Of you? What do you know about swordplay, Emma?”

She drew herself to her full height, only six inches shorter than Arthur. “Why don't you find out for yourself?”

“Come on Arthur!” Merlin yelled, egging him on. “You can beat her easily.”

“Fine.” He snapped. “Go get some armor on.”

“Just give me a sword.”

Merlin jogged over, holding one out to her. “Good luck.” He winked at her before sitting back down.

She and Arthur bowed to each other. “Don't take it easy on me, just because I'm a girl.” She taunted the prince, grinning even wider when he narrowed his eyes and swung at her.

She blocked it easily, matching him blow for blow. Their fighting styles were nearly identical, almost unnerving her for a second, but she tightened her jaw and kept focus. He was trying to get past her, but she caught him in the back of the knee with her leg, tripping him. He rolled out of the way and she barely missed him, whirling around in time to block him yet again. Their audience was captivated by the fight between an uneducated servant girl and their prince, the best fighter they knew.

Arthur was beginning to breathe heavier, as was Emma, but she gritted her teeth and blocked him again, sending his sword flying. She pressed the tip to his chest, her smirk returning. “I'll let you live. This time.”

“Did you forget who you are?” He hissed, glaring at her. “You are a servant and you will address me with respect.”

“Right. My apologies.” She bowed deeply, her smirk fading. “I'll let you live this time, _Sire_.” She turned on her heel and walked out, her head held high.

“Wait up!” Merlin called, running after her. He was cackling, tears running down his face. “That was the best thing I've ever seen. Arthur's taking it out on his knights now. Poor blokes.”

She couldn't help it, and joined in, laughing with Merlin as they ventured away from the training grounds. “Won't he need you?”

“Not the way he's bellowing. At least not for a while.” Merlin sighed happily, wiping the tears away. “So, where did you learn how to fight like that?”

“When I was in Baldor, the king wanted everyone to know how to, just in case.” She replied, skirting around most of the truth.

“He's going to be mad for a while. No one's ever done that to him.”

“Oh well. I don't work for him. I work for Uther.” She waved off Merlin's worry, plopping down in the soft grass.

“What if he tells Uther?”

“I'll apologize for my insolence and vow to never upset Arthur again.” She offered sarcastically, still reveling in her moment of glory.

“It's funny. You and Arthur are a lot alike.” Merlin mused, finally sitting beside her. She snorted, moving to lay her head on Merlin's bony leg. Her hair had fallen out of the braid during the fight and Merlin began running his fingers through it, untangling it for her. “Are you going back to Baldor soon?”

She wrinkled her nose, fidgeting with the laces on her bracer. “It's too soon to say.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” He teased lightly.

She swallowed hard, forcing a small laugh. “I just don't know, Merlin.”

“You should stay.” He stated, now re-braiding her hair. “You fit in with us.”

She stayed silent, her mind running in different directions. If she stayed, she'd betray the man who'd raised her as his own, loved her, and taught her everything she knows. If she left, she'd leave Gwen and Morgana, both of which were becoming good friends to her...and she'd leave Merlin. Emma couldn't explain why she didn't want to leave, but she had a feeling it was because of him. “MERLIN!” Arthur bellowed, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Merlin sighed and she sat back up. “Back to work, I guess.”

They went back to the training grounds, where the knights and knight recruits were leaving. The recruits looked absolutely miserable, but the knights waved merrily to her as she passed them. Arthur's gaze hardened when he spotted her. “Don't you have errands to run for the king?” He snapped.

“No, Sire. He gave me the day off.”

“Great.” He turned to Merlin. “I want her out of my sight for the rest of the day.”

“I can do that.” Merlin perked up. “We'll be back by curfew.”

“The king told me to stay close to the cas-”

“I don't care.” Arthur interrupted. “Go away.”

Merlin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stables. Emma got the idea, and started to saddle her horse, a palomino stallion named Silver. His body was a pale golden color, and his mane and tail were bright, silvery white. He whinnied at her, stomping his feet. “We're going for a ride.” She stroked his back before mounting the horse. “Ready, Merlin?”

She urged her horse into a trot, following him out of the city. They rode in silence, and she thought Merlin was taking her to the cave, but he didn't turn at the path. Instead, he kept going straight. “Don't worry, Emma. I won't get you lost.”

“You better not.” She teased. “Although Arthur might thank you for it.”

“Hmm. Now, that's a brilliant idea.” He chuckled, slowing his horse to ride alongside her. “He might even admit that I'm not useless.”

“You're not? I'm honestly surprised. Useless prince, useless servant. It goes together, don't you think?”

“He's not useless all the time.” Merlin argued playfully. “You know, you do make a great servant for Uther. He despises magic, and you are a sorceress. Good combination there.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but the lake she'd found on her second day here came into view and it was even more picturesque than before. Wildflowers framed the banks, gentle waves washed up on the grass, and the mountains reflected in the water towered over them. “It's gorgeous here. I didn't see this part before.”

“Course not.” He held his hand out to her, helping her dismount.

As her eyes regarded the beauty of the land, she began to feel a sense of deja vu. “I think I've been here before. When I was little.” She remarked, edging toward the water.

“Were you always in Baldor?” Merlin inquired, his hand still in hers.

“No.” She faced him. “I was brought there when I was about five, I think. I was born here, though. That's why I came back. To find out who my parents are, and why they never looked for me.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you.” Merlin inched closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. “My father left before he even knew I was going to happen.”

“Do you ever wonder...if you would be good enough for him if you ever meet him? I do. What if my parents are with Uther against magic?”

“Then you don't need them. You have people back in Baldor who looked out for you and loved you, and you have people here who care for you. If they don't accept you for who you are, it's their problem. Not yours.” He hesitated before pressing his lips to her forehead, pulling her in for a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat. His hand cupped her chin and he tilted his head, leaning forward. She closed her eyes as their lips touched in a simple, chaste kiss. Her pulse raced, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and she didn't want to be anywhere else, except right there in Merlin's arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Discovery

A week after the kiss at the lake, Merlin and Emma were hardly seen without each other. They'd just finished tidying Uther's chambers, and Emma was watching Merlin clean Arthur's. “I think you missed a spot.” She teased, perched on the table in the middle of the room.

“You're right, I did. It's on the table.” Merlin countered, moving over to steal a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He dropped the broom, threading his fingers through her hair and resting his free hand on her hip. “I cannot believe-” Arthur cleared his throat. Emma broke away, glaring at the prince from over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin backed up, his face turning red. “Am I interrupting?” Arthur deadpanned, returning Emma's glare.

“No, no.” The young warlock picked up the broom and resumed sweeping. “What happened?”

“My father believes there is a sorcerer living near the edge of Camelot, and he wants me to leave right now and check it out.”

“Right. I'll ready the horses.”

Emma jumped down off the table. “What are you going to do to them?”

“Why is it any of your business?” Arthur asked, walking out of the room behind Merlin.

“You're going to invade their private home, destroy everything they own in hopes of finding some sign of magic, and if you do happen to find something, they'll die, right?”

Arthur sighed. “More than likely.”

“How is that good for your people?”

“You don't know anything about ruling a kingdom.” He whirled around, blocking her path. “What my father's doing is protecting them.”

“Unless he thinks they have magic.” She pointed out, crossing her arms. “If this keeps going, you'll have a revolution on your hands. I know that. Oppression is never the answer.”

“Talk to my father, then. See how that goes for you.”

“The horses are ready, Arthur.” Merlin walked up behind them, squeezing between the prince and the wall, and hugged Emma. “Take care of Gaius for me.” He kissed her once more before they left.

“Talk to my father, then.” She muttered, mocking Arthur as soon as he was gone. “That's not going to do me any good, you idiot.”

“Talking to yourself isn't a good idea, here.” Morgana commented, peeking out of her bedroom. “Would you mind buttoning up the back of my dress? I can't find Gwen anywhere.”

“Not at all, m'lady.” Emma ducked inside her room. “I think she's eating breakfast.”

“Have you ate?”

“I ate this morning, with Merlin and Gaius.”

Gwen walked in just as Emma buttoned the last button. “Thank you, Emma.” Morgana smiled at her. “You spend a lot of time with Merlin.”

Emma ignored her comment. “You're done, m'lady.”

That afternoon, she was in Gaius's quarters, washing the physician's dishes, as he was busy. Geoffrey, the genealogist, paid Gaius a late visit, knocking on the door. “Gaius, have you seen Em-there you are.” He held a folded piece of parchment out to her. “This is what I could find for your friend.”

Emma's pulse picked up as she took the parchment. “Thank you.”

“That is not for everyone's eyes, young lady.” He told her sternly.

She nodded, pocketing the parchment. “I understand.”

When he left, she took a deep breath to rid her stomach of the butterflies. In her pocket was information she'd been asking about ever since she could remember. She sat down at the table, absentmindedly fiddling with the laces on her bracer. Taking the parchment from her pocket, she studied it, but didn't open it. Geoffrey's bold ink was almost visible through the folded half and Emma held it up to the sun. Only one line, however, became readable. “Death date (?): July 13, eight years after Uther Pendragon's coronation. No body has surfaced.”

“What?” She breathed. “I'm not dead.”

“No, clearly not.” Gaius answered her, having moved to make supper. “Are you staying for supper, Emma?”

“N-no.” She jumped to her feet. “I think I need to lie down.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Gaius asked, moving closer. “You look dreadfully pale, dear. Why don't you use Merlin's bed and get some rest? I suspect he and Arthur will be gone all night.”

“Thank you, Gaius, but I'm going back to my room. Good night.”

The next morning, she rode to the cave. She'd been a complete mess, spilling the water pitcher on Uther, and he made her leave the castle-at least for the day. But that was fine with her. She left Silver on the path, running through the waterfall. The pillows Merlin conjured up on their first meeting her still there and she sank down onto one, and opened the parchment.

Her hands shook and she bit her lip. Her heart pounded, and she couldn't breathe. “Get a grip.” She scolded herself. “ _áberan mec léohtfæt.”_

Her light orb appeared; she began to read out loud. “Aliana Pendragon, born to Uther and Ygraine, King and Queen of Camelot. Birth date: March 1, three years after Uther Pendragon's coronation. Death date (?): July 13, eight years after Uther Pendragon's coronation.” The parchment fluttered to the ground. “I-this is wrong.”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

She jumped up from the soft pillow, pacing in the entrance of the cave. “Dead? That's preposterous!” She fumed, unaware of the water in the bottom of the cave slowly freezing beneath her feet. “How could they assume I was dead? Did he not even try to look for me?” She picked up the discarded parchment, frowning at it, and a sudden realization hit her. “That bastard probably got rid of me because of my magic. He didn't want me.” She took a deep breath, crumpling up the parchment, and tossed it to the side as she left the cave.

When she arrived back in the town, it was nearly time for the curfew and Emma scurried back to her room. A plan was forming in her mind, and she had a letter to send to Darin the next day.

When she awoke and joined Gwen in the kitchen, everyone seemed to be rushing around, in near hysteria. “What's going on?” She asked, plating Uther's breakfast for him.

“Arthur caught the sorceress responsible for the livestock deaths. She's to be executed as soon as Arthur gets back.”

“Lovely.” Emma scowled. “Was there any actual evidence she practiced magic, or is Uther just hoping she did?”

“I'd assume there was, or Arthur wouldn't have brought her in.” Gwen snapped, brushing past her.

“Right. Don't insult Arthur in front of Gwen.” She dragged her feet all the way to Uther's room and handed him his tray. “Your breakfast, my lord.” She barely kept the contempt out of her voice.

He seemed in a cheerful mood, smiling at her. “Thank you, Emma.”

“What happened to Aliana?” She asked, causing the king to choke on his water.

“W-where did you hear that name?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I ran across it in one of the genealogy books in the library. She was your daughter, right?”

Uther nodded slowly, having abandoned his breakfast. “Why do you ask?”

“It's just...it said she was dead, but you never found her body.” She circled the table, standing in front of the king. “If you never found her body, then how do you she's dead?”

“GET OUT!” He roared, slamming his fist on the table, and knocked the water pitcher over.

She bolted out of his room, stopping by Arthur's room to catch her breath. “Touchy subject, Uther?” She panted, looking back toward his door.

“What are you doing?” Arthur crossed his arms, looking down at her.

“Looking for rats.” She straightened up. “It seems I've found a royal one, too.”

He rolled his eyes. “You're hilarious.”

“Thank you. I've been practicing.” She gave him an exaggerated bow. “Sire, may I inquire the location of Merlin?”

“He's with Gaius, I'd presume, since he's not with you.” Arthur slammed the door in her face.

She huffed. “Oh...if Merlin didn't like you, you'd be dead by now.”

Emma started down to Gaius's quarters. When she was almost there, Merlin and Gaius's voices drifted toward her and she paused, wondering if she should barge in in the middle of a conversation. “Who was she?” Merlin asked, and Emma crept forward just enough to peek through the cracked door.

Gaius had a parchment in his hands, and her stomach dropped. “Oh no!” She breathed.

The physician glanced up at Merlin. “Where did you get this?”

“From that cave I found by the lake.” He shoveled oatmeal in his mouth. “Looks like whoever lost it didn't want it.”

“This contains very sensitive information, Merlin.” Gaius closed his eyes briefly. “Aliana was Arthur's twin sister.”

“What? Oh God. There were two of them?”

Emma crept closer again, wanting to hear more. Gaius chuckled. “She was vastly different than Arthur. She was born with magic, much like you.”

“Uther didn't care?”

“Merlin, if you keep interrupting, I won't tell you anything.”

“Right. Sorry, Gaius.”

Gaius took a breath. “Uther loved her in spite of this. She was perfect in his eyes, and she was quite a talented sorceress. He took them out on a picnic to the lake when they were about five, to enjoy the beautiful day. Well, he returned sooner than anyone expected, with a crying Arthur in his arms, and a fire in his eyes that stopped everyone in their tracks. It seemed some bandits were watching them, and the second Uther turned his back to the twins, they snatched Aliana from him. He followed them long enough to see them kill her with a spell, and it was then the king changed. He hated magic before, because of losing Ygraine, but when he lost Aliana, he lost everything.”

Merlin was quiet for a minute. “That's why he's so protective of Arthur, isn't it?” Gaius nodded. “Did Aliana have the same mark that Arthur does? The one on his wrist?”

Emma subconsciously looked down at the leather bracer on her right wrist, holding her breath. “Yes, I believe she did. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.”

She took this opportunity to knock on the door. “Come in!” Gaius said brightly.

“Hi.” She smiled at Merlin, hiding the panic from the overheard conversation.

Merlin subconsciously ran his hands through his hair. “Hi.”

“Are you free?”

“Um, let me ask Arthur.” Merlin's hand brushed hers on his way out.

Gaius turned around, offering Emma a bowl of warm oatmeal. “Thank you, Gaius.” She sat down in Merlin's abandoned seat.

“You look pale, Emma. Is everything alright?” She nodded, her mouth full. “Are you sure, dear?”

“I'm fine, Gaius.” She reassured him, taking the three empty bowls and washing them.

“You don't have to do that.”

“I know.”

She started toward the door, but it swung open violently, and Arthur barged in, Merlin trailing behind. “Arthur said I was free, by the way.” Merlin stood right behind her, his hand resting on the table.

“ Really?” She linked her pinkie with his. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We should have a picnic.”

“ Just us?”

“With all of us.”

Emma pulled her hand away. “I'll ask Morgana and Gwen.”

She found the two in Morgana's room. Gwen fixed Morgana's hair, both women unusually quiet. “Lady Morgana? Gwen?” Emma pushed the door open. “Would you like to go on a picnic by the lake?”

Gwen abruptly stopped brushing Morgana's long, black hair. “ With who?”

“Merlin, Arthur, and us.”

Morgana smiled, finding Emma's reflection in her mirror. “We should go, Gwen. It'll be nice to get away for the day.”

“I'll get our lunch ready.” Emma returned Morgana's smile and left, heading to the kitchen.  She searched around for a basket, finding one stashed in the pantry. “This should be big enough.” Emma filled it with some of George's sweet rolls,  cured ham, fruits, and cheese. 

“Do you think you've got enough food?” Merlin teased, peering into the basket with his hand resting on her waist.

“Maybe for you and Arthur.” She retorted. “Us girls aren't going to get any, are we?”

“If you're nice, you will.” He grabbed the basket, lugging it out of the kitchen. “Your horse is ready, my lady.” He bowed to her, grinning. “Shall we?”

She took his hand, letting him help her onto his horse. Then, he turned to help Gwen, but Arthur was already there. “Looks like Gwen's got her own servant.” Emma whispered, stifling a giggle.

After Merlin assisted Morgana, the five were of f; Arthur was in the lead, with Gwen beside him. Morgana followed, and Emma and Merlin brought up the rear, the basket of food in Emma's possession. “ Does Uther know about Arthur and Gwen?”

“What?” Merlin sputtered. “If he did, he'd lock Arthur in the dungeons and have Gwen's head.”

“So, royalty and peasants don't intermarry? Arthur has to marry someone of noble birth?”

“Why? Are you interested?”

Emma snorted. “Absolutely not. I prefer  someone more...magical.”

Merlin's face turned pink, but he couldn't hide the grin. 

When they reached the lake, Emma hopped down first, spreading a blanket on the grass on the banks of the lake. “There's enough food here for Camelot's army.” Morgana commented, sitting down gracefully between Gwen and Merlin.

Emma took her seat between Merlin and Arthur. “I thought it was just enough for Merlin and Arthur.”

Even Arthur cracked a smile. “Shut up, Emma.” He rolled his eyes, shoving her away from him.

Conversation ceased as they ate, but as the last bit of cheese disappeared, Arthur jumped up, shedding his jacket and shirt in one movement, kicking his boots and pants off, and stared at the others. “Am I going to be the only one in the water?” He joked, jumping in.

Emma unlaced her dress and her leather bracer, letting her dress fall. She barely registered Merlin's quiet gasp beside her, and she plunged head first into the cool water. When she came up for air, the other three were in as well. Merlin swam up to her and she splashed him, also getting Arthur in the face. “Hey!” Arthur sputtered indignantly.

“Sorry.” She shrugged, her mouth flying open when something grabbed her under the water. “Something's got m-” Water filled her mouth as she was yanked down.

Merlin grinned mischievously at her, his grip on her hand not letting her swim back up. He pulled her to him, kissing her harder than usual. After a couple seconds, her chest was on fire and she thought she was going to pass out. She pulled away from him and quickly swam back to the surface, coughing and taking deep breaths of air. He followed, accidentally splashing Morgana. “You alright?”

“Yeah. I'm just trying not to drown.” She snarkily replied.

He hung his head for a second. “Sorry about that.”

“You would've done me a huge favor, Merlin.” Arthur remarked, smirking at Emma. “Thank you for your loyalty.”

“You're welcome, _Sire_.” Merlin emphasized his title sarcastically.

“You're from Baldor, right?” Arthur queried, looking at Emma. She nodded, waiting for him to go on. “You must've known of Carrigan, then.”

“I do. He's more of a prat than you are.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “You know him personally?”

“I was a servant to King Darin's ward.” The lie slipped out before she noticed. “Compared to Carrigan, Arthur, you're a saint.”

“That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me.”

“Yeah, well, don't get used to it.”

 

Merlin and Emma were the last to get out of the water, and  Arthur and Gwen were napping, letting their wet underclothes dry. “Shall we help them out?” Merlin whispered, his arm around her waist. 

Emma held her hand out and he followed suit. “ _ádrúgian_.” They whispered in unison, both sets of eyes flashing gold.

Even their undergarments dried, and Merlin helped her back into her dress, lacing the back for her. “You're beautiful.” He muttered, his breath tickling her ear. He caressed her right palm, trailing his finger upward when he paused. “What's this?”

She glanced down, seeing her bracer on the ground by her feet. “It's a birthmark.”

“Arthur has one exactly like this. Same wrist and everything.”

“ Really?” She quickly picked up her bracer and laced it, hiding the mark. “Promise me you won't tell anyone?”

He raised his eyebrows, but nodded. “I'll take it to my grave.”

“Thank you.” She glanced around. “Where's Morgana?”

“No idea.” Merlin's hand was still on her forearm. He yawned. “Should we go look for her?”

“I'll go.” She kissed his cheek. “You stay here and get some rest.”

Emma took off on the trail leading deeper into the woods, looking for any sign of Morgana. She wasn't too far from the others when she heard something. Emma cocked her head, halfway behind a tree just off the path. A small group of horses rounded a bend in the woods, and Emma's eyes narrowed. The leader held his hand up, stopping the procession. “Show yourself!” He commanded.

She stepped out, her head held high. “ Hello, Carrigan.”

He yanked his helmet off, his pouty lips curling into a smile. “Aren't you supposed to be playing Uther's maid, Aliana?”

“Keep your voice down!” She hissed, stepping closer to him. “There are people close by that don't know me by that name.”

“And what should I call you, then?”

“Emma.”

He shook his head, his low ponytail swishing. “Find anything useful out?”

She started to say yes, but stopped. “No. You can't expect to march in the city and stay there while you take it over, can you?”

“I'm not. We're camping just outside the city gates.”

“Emma!” She spun around, seeing Morgana walking toward her. “ Are these men bothering you?” She narrowed her eyes at Carrigan.

“Not at all, m'lady.” Emma bowed slightly to her. “I was looking for you.”

Morgana held her hand out. “I wanted some berries.”  She looked at Carrigan once more, taking Emma's arm. “We should head back to Camelot. The execution should be over with by now.”

Emma turned her back on Carrigan and left. 

 

 

 


End file.
